Corrupted Wish
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: Pre Mai-Hime drabble. My interpretation of how the last Carnival ended, 300 years before "Mai Hime" began. NagixMashiro /Edited/


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Hime.

I've always liked the NagixMashiro pairing, and I admit that Nagi's wicked smile brings giggles ever single time I see it on the screen. (I seem to enjoy the unbalanced characters more than the "normal" ones.) I've always wanted to write a little snippet for these two, and suddenly came upon the inspiration for a "pre-Mai Hime" story with this couple.

Notes: 1. "Lord Kokuyou" is another name for the Obsidian Lord. / 2. I had trouble thinking of a weapon for Mashiro. I was split between Mai's chakrams, Fumi's scythe and her manga interpretation's "pocket-watch weapon." The pocket-watch is just stupid, and I dislike chakrams, so I settled for Fumi's scythe. =P

Edit: I changed "middle schooler" to "temple student" in reference to the _terakoya_. Thanks for pointing out my mistake!

Dedicated to my friend Tori, who was there for me when I was feeling my worst. ^^ Thank you.

* * *

><p>"<em>G-guh!<em>" Nagi's body skid back against the sharp rocks, before he finally lay there, quivering and aching. Time and time again the cackling Obsidian Lord had pushed back his attacks, barely using any effort.

"Is this the best you can do?" The Obsidian Lord had a maniacal look on his face, peering through the eyes of Nagi's best friend. "Is this your lame attempt at saving your 'Most Important Person'?"

The short albino glowered up at the Obsidian Lord, his limbs shaky as he tried to stand. He collapsed into an exhausted heap, but kept trying. _I have to keep trying,_ he thought, _I have to save Mashiro._

"_Ha!_" Mashiro ran up to the Obsidian Lord from behind, ready to swing her scythe and end it all. She was stopped, though, by her enemy's sheathed katana.

"Heh," Lord Kokuyou scoffed, "I still can't believe such a young temple student won the Carnival." With a quick swipe, the scythe went flying and the Obsidian Lord slowly drew his sword.

Mashiro snarled, "I won't lose to you!" She called over her shoulder, "_Kagutsuchi!_" The mighty fire-encrusted beast roared up from under the cliff's edge, letting out a thundering cry.

"Stand down!" the Obsidian Lord bellowed. The sword stuck in Kagutsuchi's muzzle began to vibrate before giving off a radiant light. The Child cried out in pain, thrashing about helplessly as the sword shined brightly.

"Ka-Kagutsuchi?" Mashiro watched in terror as her Child wailed. She turned back to the Obsidian Lord, "What have you done to him!"

The Lord smirked, "Did you think that sword was just for decoration? No, I control all of your Childs; they cannot harm me." The temple student's look of despair only made his smile broaden. He turned to the boy still on the ground, "As for you, you're the only thing standing in the way of Mashiro becoming my wife." He lifted his sword as he neared Nagi's bruised and tattered form.

"Wait!" Mashiro yelled, "Don't hurt Nagi! I'll become your wife just… don't hurt Nagi." She slumped, defeated, _Don't hurt my most important person…_

"Ma… shiro…" Nagi was barely able to stay conscious; he watched in agony as the only person he ever tried to protect bagged for his life to be spared.

The Obsidian Lord raised an eyebrow, looking amused, "I'm afraid I can't do that."

The young girl's mind worked over time as she tried to think of an idea. Her planning and calculations were what helped her through this twisted Carnival, able to out-play and outwit her opponents. Surely there was a way she could—Ah-ha! "Wh-what about my wish?" she stammered.

"What about it?"

"I get one wish before this whole process starts all over again, right?" Mashiro asked, her confidence renewed.

Lord Kokuyou paused, considering this for a few moments before smiling, "And just what is your wish, Mashiro-hime?"

"That Nagi and I will partake in the next Carnival!" _This way I can warn the next Hime and Nagi will stay alive!_

Again the Obsidian Lord just looked at Mashiro, contemplating his new wife's wish. After a while, his face twisted into an odd smile, "Alright, but you should really be careful what you wish for, _Suishouhime!_"

The Lord's cackling resonated around his lair as clear crystals started to climb up Mashiro's legs; the temple student tried to pull free, but all her attempts were in vain. Strange markings appeared on her skin and finally, she was trapped in a rocky tomb, frozen in time for three hundred years.

"Ah-aah! Aaah!" Nearby, Nagi's body withered in pain as darkness started to take shape around his body, its black form slowly engulfing him from beneath. He cried in pain, unable to do anything but clench his throbbing head between his hands; every part of his body felt like it was burning from within and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get away. "Ma… Mashi… ARGH!"

The Obsidian Lord simply stared on, a satisfied grin on his face.

The darkness finally consumed Nagi, enveloping his body in a black sphere. There, the Lord waited until a single hand breached the sphere. Another hand joined it, ripping and tearing until the round prison broke. Nagi's limp form fell to the ground, breathing heavily at the feet of the Obsidian Lord.

The Lord looked down to the small boy, "Get up, Nagi. We have much to do before we can even begin preparing for the next Carnival."

A wicked smile spread across Nagi's face, his pink eyes flashing maliciously as he looked up to his master, "Yes, my Lord."


End file.
